pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
TMA's Fixes to PvZ2
I dunno if this actually warrants a true page. If not, I'll move it to a subpage of my user page. So, PvZ2 has some outstanding issues, ingrained deeply enough that changing them would be painful. Here, I list problems I've noticed and how I'd fix them, either prior to release or after. Plant Balance Some plants are poorly balanced. The Laser Bean is, in all but the wildest situations, better than the Bloomerang in every way. Slight tweaks are made to many plants for balance reasons. Peashooter Shoots 75 peas instead of 60 when fed Plant Food. Bloomerang Boomerangs deal double damage to gravestones, surfboards, and tents. Additionally, the Jester Zombie cannot reflect boomerangs. Cabbage-pult Large cabbages deal 12.5 damage instead of 10 when fed Plant Food. Repeater Shoots 110 peas instead of 90, then a large pea worth 30 damage shots when fed Plant Food. Kernel-pult Has a slightly higher chance to attack with butter. Split Pea Takes 2 extra bites if attacked from behind; Plant Food abilities parallel the changes to Peashooter and Repeater. Laser Bean Incapable of hurting one specific kind of zombie Citron Charges slightly faster and plasma blasts deal 45 damage and deal 7.5 splash damage. Sun-shroom Only grows to the 50-sun stage without Plant Food. Plant Food kicks it up one stage and gives either 150 sun if going to 50-sun or 225 sun if going to 75-sun. Lily Pad Takes 2 extra bites. Bowling Bulb Regenerates the Blue bulb along with the Aquamarine when actively attacking. Orange bulbs take 8 seconds to recharge. Pepper-pult Has a mediocre recharge. Primal Wall-nut Has a mediocre recharge. Mechanic Changes Changes to game mechanics. Premiums After reaching a certain point, some premiums that cost money can be bought for gems instead. Point 1 The first point is reached at Far Future Day 15. You also get a mystery gift box. Snow Pea, Torchwood, Jalapeno, and Imitater can be bought for 129 gems, and Power Lily and Squash for 99 gems. Point 2 The second point is reached at Big Wave Beach Day 11. You also get Bowling Bulb. Starfruit and Hypno-shroom can be bought for 129 gems, and Pea-nut for 99 gems. Point 3 The third point is reached at Lost City Day 13. Chomper and Sap-fling can be bought for 129 gems. Point 4 The fourth and currently final point is reached at Jurassic Marsh Day 12. You also get a mystery gift box. Toadstool, Strawburst, and Cactus can be bought for 159 gems, and Electric Blueberry and Jack O' Lantern for 189 gems. Power-Ups All power-ups last slightly longer. Zombie Balance Zombies, too, may need balancing. This will be touched upon later, in an edit. Level Changes This section is going to be long. The main purpose of these changes are to drop difficulty in some places from needlessly hard to very hard. Pirate Seas Day 15 The flowers are moved half a tile back. Wild West Day 11 You're allowed to spend up to 600 sun instead of 500. Day 20 The Chicken Wrangler at the end is replaced with two Coneheads, in different lanes. Far Future Day 9 You can have up to 18 plants. Day 16 There are slightly fewer Jetpack Zombies than normal.